The present invention relates to a device for transferring fishing line between a supply spool and a fishing reel. The device allows the user to make this transfer unassisted by other persons.
Fishing is a popular sport in this country. Typical fishing gear includes a rod and reel, fishing line, a hook, and a lure or bait. The fishing line is wound upon the reel, and the reel is mounted to the rod. The fishing line is fed from the reel to the end of the rod, and the hook is attached to the rod-end of the line. Additional line is fed from the reel when the hook is cast into the water. When a fish is caught a section of line may be cut off as the fish is removed from the rod, or sections of line may be cut off when the line becomes worn or frayed.
As the fishing line is removed from the rod, replacement line is fed from the reel. The reel must be refilled when essentially all the line on the reel is used, or when the fisherman desires a line having a different material composition, weight, or texture. The replacement fishing line is typically supplied on a spool, and a small portion of the line is transferred to the reel by unwinding the line from the spool and winding it upon the reel. When the line is wound upon the reel, it is necessary to ensure that there are no twists or knots in the line because knots prevent the line from feeding properly from the reel when the line is cast. Thus, it typically requires two people to replace the fishing linexe2x80x94one person to hold the spool and a second person to wind the line onto the fishing reel. This can be a problem if one is fishing alone and the need to replace the line arises.
Some devices have been designed that allow the fisherman to rewind the reel without having a second person available to help. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,645, issued to Torvund, describes a device that allows the user to transfer fishing line to a reel from a supply spool without the assistance of a second person. The supply spool is mounted on a support rod which is suspended between two moveable upright frames, and the fishing line is fed through an alignment bore in a bolt to align the line as it is pulled from the spool. A plurality of nuts are used to create tension on the spool so that the line is fed at the desired rate. While the device of the ""645 patent allows a fisherman to wind the line onto a fishing reel without assistance, it requires that a flat surface be available to mount the device. Thus, it would be difficult for the fisherman to use the device of the ""645 patent on a somewhat rugged shore. Motor-driven devices for transferring fishing line to a reel from a supply spool are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,350, issued to Davis et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,329, issued to Wesley, Sr. Although the user can transfer the line without the assistance of a second person using these devices, the motors make the devices relatively heavy and it is not always possible to have a battery or electrical source available to drive the motors.
The present development relates to a device for transferring fishing line between a supply spool and a fishing reel. The device has a post mounted between two rotatable, semi-circular ends. The ends are adapted to allow the user to hold the device between his feet, ankles, or calves as the line is fed from the spool to the reel. The post is adapted to receive the fishing line supply spool, and to hold the spool tightly on the post as line is pulled from the spool. Relative to the prior art devices for rewinding fishing reels, the device of the present development is relatively small, can be used by one person unassisted, and does not require any particular mounting surface so it can be carried with the fisherman to any location where he is using his reel.